


Dance with me

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Prompt: Tersicore, Seduction, UST, dance, leader!Erwin, leader!Grisha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Una danza può fare qualsiasi cosa, anche sedurre un uomo in pieno controllo dei propri istinti. Anche quando tutti dovrebbero adorare il Fuoco.





	Dance with me

Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su quel ragazzo dando tutto sé stesso davanti al fuoco. Erwin poteva vedere come il villaggio fosse interessato alla danza che stava avendo luogo e come il più giovane di quei ballerini stesse dando tutto sé stesso. Benché fosse una danza per il Fuoco, dove tutti avrebbero dovuto ammirare le fiamme, la loro grandezza e magnificenza, l'attenzione era dirottata su di lui. Nessuno poteva distogliere lo sguardo con facilità. Nemmeno lui aveva la forza di deviare lo sguardo e smettere di osservarlo.  
Il fuoco illuminava la sua pelle ambrata di strisce rossastre ed arancioni, mettendo i risalto i muscoli delle braccia che si tendevano ad ogni movimento. Il suo corpo sinuoso sembrava sedurre chiunque posasse lo sguardo su di lui; la forza dei suoi gesti, dei salti e dei passi rappresentavano perfettamente la musica dei tamburi che si sentiva in sottofondo; il bacino ondeggiava con sensualità, richiamando molto i movimenti dei grandi felini - eleganti e sensuali. Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di lui, ma gli occhi del giovane - verdi e azzurri come i mari più lontani - erano solo per l'ospite della serata. E mentre danzava, mentre girava su sé stesso o si buttava a terra in una particolare posa, con il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente, continuava a guardare lui. Lo cercava, lasciava che le labbra si tendessero in un sorriso particolarmente accattivante e tentava di sedurlo. Erwin non era così sicuro di non essere già stato sedotto al primo scambio di sguardi, ma ogni dubbio era stato cancellato quando aveva iniziato a ballare.  
«Ti ha catturato, eh?» mormorò qualcuno al suo fianco, obbligandolo a distogliere lo sguardo da quella seduzione trasformata in una danza. Il capo della tribù lo guardava con un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Chi non lo sarebbe.» disse con il fiato corto. Si rese conto solo in quel momento come stesse respirando affannosamente e come facesse fatica a rimanere fermo sul suo seggio rialzato. Era così difficile resistere a quella tentazione, a quella musica, a quel corpo che lo chiamava come il canto di una sirena.  
«Oggi tutti quanti, ma lui sta solo ballando per te. Eren non ha mai ballato così per nessuno.» gli spiegò ed il suo sguardo torno alla danza davanti a lui. Eren, era quello il suo nome. Erwin si voltò a guardarlo ancora una volta, sistemandosi meglio su quel seggio coperto di pelli; il ritmo della musica era aumentato, diventava incalzante e veloce, dava l'impressione di creare una certa fretta nei movimenti dei danzatori. Gocce di sudore avevano iniziato a far luccicare il corpo di Eren, illuminate come pietre preziose dalla luce del fuoco. Nella sua mente si fece largo il pensiero di leccare via quelle gocce lentamente, sentire i muscoli tendersi sotto alle sue mani; voleva sentire anche la sua voce, mentre lo vedeva muovere quelle labbra perfette che chiedevano di essere divorate all'istante.  
«Mio figlio è bravissimo, non credi Erwin?» domandò innocente Grisha, facendolo irrigidire e sbiancare all'istante. Aveva pensato di fare sesso con il figlio del capo della tribù?  
«Davvero?» domandò con voce rauca, guardando alternativamente fra il ballo e Grisha, che gli mostrava un sorriso eloquente alla reazione di Erwin.  
«Sì. Mio figlio non ha mai ballato prima d'ora. Devi averlo... Sedotto.» Aveva anche fatto una pausa come se cercasse una parola giusta, ma Grisha non era il tipo che avesse problemi in quello. Per la prima volta Erwin non seppe cosa dire, mentre guardava ancora una volta Eren e la sua danza di seduzione. Anche con il solo petto libero da qualsiasi tessuto, poteva vedere godere di quel corpo perfetto, di come i piedi nudi e le mani battessero a terra quando fu a carponi. E poi di nuovo in piedi, a girare su sé stesso come se il mondo girasse velocemente anche per lui. Un ultimo colpo dei tamburi e tutti i ballerini caddero a terra, in ginocchio. Ed Eren alzò piano lo sguardo, lasciando che le lunghe ciglia lo oscurassero un po', mentre lo cercava ancora e con lo sguardo gli prometteva - no, gli giurava - che sarebbe stato suo, se lo avesse voluto. Erwin afferrò il seggio con forza, come se quello sguardo potesse in qualche modo mandare in frantumi il suo autocontrollo. Non che ne fosse rimasto molto dopo quella sensuale danza, ma quegli occhi potevano distruggere ogni cosa.  
«Non sarei contrario, Erwin.» disse con un sospiro l'uomo al suo fianco, facendolo sorprendere. C'erano pochi uomini in grado di prenderlo in contropiede. «Vedi, Eren ha rifiutato tutti fino ad ora. Donne o uomini. Non importava quando influenti o affascinanti fossero. Nessuno catturava la sua attenzione come hai fatto tuo.» ammise seriamente, guardandolo con occhi attenti e scrutatori. «Questo non vuole dire che sono pronto a lasciarlo a qualsiasi persona attiri la sua attenzione. Sei un uomo d'onore e questo è uno dei motivi per cui lascio mio figlio a te.» Con quella frase chiuse il discorso, proprio mentre Eren si avvicinava a loro. I movimenti del suo corpo e dei suoi passi sembravano una danza, seducenti e sinuosi, atti ad attirare gli occhi di una sola persona fra tutti. Non si erano detti molto prima di quella serata: un veloce scambio che non poteva nemmeno definirsi conversazione, un semplice tocco fra le loro mani - involontario - e poi uno scambio di sguardi che aveva acceso il loro corpi più di quanto avesse fatto quella danza. Eren avrebbe potuto chiedergli direttamente di diventare suo, che Erwin avrebbe accettato senza alcun ripensamento.  
«Come sono andato, padre?» domandò Eren quando si fu seduto a terra, sulle pelli messe ai loro piedi. La musica aveva ripreso a suonare, ovattata alle orecchie di Erwin mentre osservava da vicino Eren ed il suo corpo sensuale. Poteva vedere ancora quel velo di sudore coprire i muscoli del torso; ma questa volta poteva notare come respirasse affannosamente e come le sue guance fossero rosse per la fatica. La musica intorno a loro era più lenta e seducente, ed Erwin non poté evitare il pensiero di fare l'amore con quella creatura al ritmo del suono dei tamburi.


End file.
